Chaos Control
Chaos Control is the 9th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 10th of April, 2011. Plot Dan's Guardian Bakugan (Titanium Dragonoid) is seen training by himself for some reason. Then a flashback comes up, and in the flashback Drago wishes to train on his own and away from Dan but Dan doesn't want Drago to train by himself but Drago says that he's no good to anyone and he flies away. Mag Mel later talks to Anubias about where Dan and Drago are and he would never occur that they were at New Vestroia (The home of all Bakugan). Mag Mel then gives Anubias a Chaos Bakugan called Darkus Iron Dragonoid and a Mechtogan called Venexus. Mag Mel then tells Anubias to go to New Vestroia and to find Dan and Drago. Anubias then says, It will be his honour and Mag Mel says to not fail him. Anubias then goes back to Bakugan Interspace and transform into his Gundalian/Real Form. He then goes to New Vestroia. Just as Anubias arrives to New Vestroia, He says that he is a messager and he says skip the introductions and to battle. Anubias first summon Darkus Iron Dragonoid and he first attacks Preyas and Drago with a Ollan Terror''' Attack. When Drago gets hit by the attack, Preyas step in to defend him. While on Earth, Marucho and Shun are at the place where they were waiting for Dan in epiosde 6 talking about Dan. Marucho was worring about Dan and Drago but Shun and Taylean don't care about them one bit because dan ran of to New Vestroia without telling them. Dan senses that something is wrong with Drago and he rushes to Titanium Dragonoid by riding on Amazon head to get to him. Preyas continues to battle the Iron Dragonoid and he was doing fine against the Iron Dragonoid until Anubias summons Mechtogan Venexus. Preyas proves to be no match for the Mechtogan Venexus putting Drago into a rage and making him lose control of his powers. Drago lays waste to the Battlefield and he summons Mechtogan '''Zenthon. After that Dan arrives with Amazon and Dan is able to manages to snap him out of it, causing Drago to also fully gain control of his powers and making Mag Mel and Razenoid lose their connection with Dan and Drago. Zenthon then starts attacking Drago and Drago determines that they will have to tame Zenthon in order to control him. Drago's Revolution-O Attack then goes up against Zenthon's lasers but Zenthon is unable to take it but Anubias's Iron Dragonoid and Mechtogan Venexus continue to attack Titanium Dragonoid. Zenthon then helps Drago by defeating Venexus and Drago then defeats Anubias's Iron Dragonoid causing Anubias having a chance to flee. Zenthon then disappears and Amazon say that both Dan and Drago work really awesome when they work together. Preyas and Amazon then vow to help Drago control his new powers. At the end of the episode, Mag Mel discusses about Dan and Drago moving on since New Vestroia with Razenoid and Razen Titan is shown in the background. Battles *Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, Preyas and Amazon vs Anubias (In Gundalian/True Form): Dan wins due to help from Mechtogan Zenthon. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Preyas *Amazon *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Iron Dragonoid (debut) *Razenoid Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Venexus Mechtogan Titan Debut *Razen Titan Trivia *Anubias is revealed to be a Gundalian, since he is shown in Gundalian Form after he arrived in New Vestroia. *This episode features Dan's first win since'' Fall From Grace. *This episode features the first time a character is seen in their Gundalian Form since Gundalian Invaders series. *The name of this episode is a reference to one of Shadow the Hedgehog's special attacks in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog universe, Chaos Control. *For some reason Dan and Drago didn't recognize Anubias in his Gundalian Form even though they have seen many gundalians in the previous series. *For some reason Dan and Drago didn't recognize Anubias's voice even through they have heard it a lot of times. *Drago finally managed to control Mechtogan Zenthon to his advantage. *Drago was able to control his powers more effectively in this episode. *Amazon was laughing about Drago losing control of his powers but became a fan of Drago after the battle with the Iron Dragonoid and Venexus and was amazed at how well Dan and Drago worked together *When Dan was yelling at Amazon for mocking Drago, he referenced Spider-Man's quote, saying Drago was smart enough to know that with Great Power comes great responsibility. *In this episode, They took the same scene from episode 6 with Shun and Marucho waiting for Dan but they changed the words around a bit. *This is the first episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge not to have a battle inside Bakugan Interspace or even show a Bakugan in its Real Form in Bakugan Interspace. *When Drago lost control and was going to blast Dan and Amazon with a Dragon Strength Attack, Dan jumped from Amazon's head to Drago who was at least 10 meters away as they are bigger than humans. If you look carefully, you can see that Dan was flying or floating around until he reached Drago. It could be that New Vestroia's gravity doesn't have any effect on humans as he was flying or this could be an error. *Razen Titan is the first Mechtogan Titan to be shown in the anime. *This episode also marks the First Dragonoid Bakugan that is not Pyrus attributed at all but Darkus attributed (Darkus Iron Dragonoid). *In this episode when Anubias commands his Mechtogan with his Control Device, there is always a static that appears whenever he commands it except for once. (This could mean that he is not that strong at controlling Mechtogan compared to Sellon). thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1 1 0001.jpg Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias and Iron Dragonoid Dragobeatsdragoms9.JPG|Drago hitting Iron Dragonoid Evildragoendms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid in his debut Evildragothundertailms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid attacking Iron d using OLLAN TERROR.png Iron drago.png Iron drago hit.png Iron drago using OSMA.png Irondragoms91.JPG Amazon walking on water.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control PREVIEW 0003.jpg Preyas and amazon.png LAZERZ.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png ZV.PNG Drago AWESOME power.png Drago losing control.png Drago mouth.png Drago punch.png Energy absorbed.png Anubias Gundalian.jpg Anubias in da hood.png Anubias portal.png Anubiasjerkms9.JPG Anubiasmoon.png Anubiasms9.JPG BY DA POWAH OF GRAYSKUL.....JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png 529px-Dan121345.PNG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes